Hush Little Baby
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: A One Shot about a sleepless night that Shika and Temari shared, after the birth of their precious baby girl, Hatsune, who refused to sleep. I do not own the Naruto series. Inspired by RamaChan art.


**Hush Little Baby**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shikamaru nor Temari, or any of the other Naruto characters. And one of my favorite artists (RamaChan) owns Hatsune.

FYI:The story goes along with a drawings I saw on deviantART, by RamaChan herself "Father" and "Laziness". Here is the web addresses for the pictures: (You May Want To See It Before You Read The FanFic) (Once again you'll need to add the http stuff and the word deviantart, since the editor is being picky about what I put in her)

"Father".com/art/Father-71565078

"Laziness".com/art/Laziness-65867393

P.S. And a Kunai is a throwing knife of sorts, for those of you who aren't familiar with the Naruto weapons.

* * *

"Shh, Hatsune. Shh…you don't want to wake up mommy."

I felt a shift in the bed, while I overheard the fussing of Hatsune, who seemed to be whimpering and whining.

"Fine, we don't have to lie down." I overheard Shikamaru sigh in defeat, as he stood back up.

I nuzzled my head against the pillow, wanting desperately to go back to sleep…in a nice deep sleep. My body ached from training and staying up the previous night and all day taking care of my daughter.

It was times like these, I envied Gaara even more. After all he had that demon helping him, so he could juggle several things at once. I also envied Kankuro for this too. But I never let anyone else know, not even Shikamaru.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word," Shikamaru hummed quietly, making me grunt to myself, as I nuzzled deeper into the pillow.

Why wasn't I going back to sleep?

"Mama's gonna buy you a…" Shikamaru paused, obviously forgetting the lyrics to a classic lullaby. Some genius…

"Umm…" Shikamaru grumbled, while Hatsune began to get fussier. "Shh…Hush little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a…a…a kunai-"

With that I gave up trying to sleep, and I was appalled to hear my husband, the father of my child, adapting the song by giving our daughter a kunai instead of a mockingbird.

"It's a mockingbird," I groaned, as I pushed my face into a pillow.

"Oh…" he trailed off; obviously disappointed I hadn't been sleeping, plus forgetting such a simple line to a simple song.

But the noises and whining coming from our daughter had silenced, when she heard my voice.

Suddenly I heard a loud and thunderous cry escape from her little lungs, and distinctly heard the word," Mommy," burst my eardrums.

"Shh…" Shikamaru sighed in defeat, while I opened my eyes. "Shh…Hatsune. Mommy is right here."

Shikamaru sat down next to me, crossing his legs, as he held Hatsune against his chest, balancing both the bottle and pacifier in one hand.

"Mommy," Hatsune whined, stretching her arms out to me, with little tears streaming down the corners of her eyes.

God…this child had inherited my ability to make anyone melt with just a simple glance.

I rolled myself over onto my back, and sweetly cooed," Pass her over, Shika."

Shikamaru passed Hatsune over to me, letting her rest her little head against my bosom, while she held onto my kimono top-desperately.

I held her in one arm, while I pulled the heavy blankets, sheets, and comforter up over her body, as I cooed," Why are you giving daddy such a hard time, huh?"

She just looked up at me, and giggled, like it was her pride and joy to wake me, and her father, up and scream as loud as she could.

I then held out my hand again, and took the bottle from Shikamaru, who tiredly rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

"Are you hungry, hun?" I questioned lightly, as I pushed the bottle's tip into her mouth.

I closed my eyes for a brief second, as I held the bottle in one hand, and held my daughter in the other, who seemed to be sucking that bottle dry.

"Temari," Shikamaru whispered, quietly, as laid down next to me," stay awake."

"I'll try too," I murmured back, as I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

I felt Shikamaru resting his face against my shoulder, while his arms wrapped around me and Hatsune, and also felt the pacifier upon my manubrium.

I looked over at Shikamaru, smiling over at him, tiredly.

"How long has she been awake?" I quizzed, looking down at Hatsune instead, as I saw her eyes beginning to drop, as she drank that last few ounces.

Shikamaru sighed, stroking the back of Hatsune's head with his finger tips," Maybe for an hour."

I shook my head, as I gently pulled the empty bottle away from her mouth, and placed it upon the nightstand next to me.

Shikamaru then reached up for the pacifier, and stuffed it in her mouth, leaving her unaffected, as she seemed to nuzzling her head against me, just like I had been doing to my pillow earlier.

I sighed happily, as I closed my own eyes. I just wanted to fall into a deep abyss, for hours upon hours, just so I could relax.

"She looks like you…" Shikamaru commented quietly, as I felt him adjust his head, so it rested upon the pillow I was resting upon.

"What are you talking about," I mumbled, as I found Shikamaru's hand and held it. "She looks like a Nara Clan girl."

I couldn't help but smirk, as I remembered holding her in my arms for the first time, seeing that small little patch of black hair, and beautiful dark chocolate colored eyes. She looked like her daddy.

"She has your face and personality," Shikamaru commented.

I smiled and opened my eyes, looking over at Shikamaru, only to find him starring at me intently.

"Okay," I gave in, smiling foolishly at him, like I did when we first became public with our relationship or when we were in private," maybe she has my personality."

Shikamaru smiled back, sending me one of those extremely rare, Nara Clan grins.

"You should try to get some rest." Shikamaru commented again, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"I know, I know," I sighed, letting him lean closer, and kissing my lips gently.

Shikamaru grinned, allowing me to whisper to him," You need to sleep too."

"I will," He reassured, before rolling his eyes," You women are so troublesome."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. This was my husband, Shikamaru Nara. The father of my child, Hatsune, and the only person my brothers would have even thought about accepting as my husband.


End file.
